Episode 1: Eoraptor vs. Herrerasaurus
Plot The Season 2 warriors start their dinosaur fight journey in Kansas City, Missouri, and meet Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles and Spike, but with Buffy Summers away, Giles was in charge and selects some of the warriors to head into the studio with him and the team to test their weapons and tactic strategies. They test their dinosaurs' strengths and weaknesses with biological machines outside Union Station, deconstructing their attack methods and defensive behaviour. Finally, Willow enters the data into a computer simulation based on an unreleased commercial game engine that takes them into the time of the battle. The two warriors compete in an RPG-style card battle. After the battle dramatization ends, the warriors teleport back to the present and all agree with the outcome and find out how did the winning dinosaur win that fight. Summary Eoraptor * Meaning: Dawn thief * Period: Triassic - 220 million years ago * Length: 1 meter (3 feet) * Weight: 10 kilograms (22 pounds) * Speed: 25 mph (40 km/h) * Fact: Oldest dinosaur that have been found * Location: Argentina Herrerasaurus * Meaning: Herrera lizard * Attribute: ??? * Time Period: 220 million years ago (Triassic) * Length: 4 meters (13 feet) * Weight: 210 kg (460 pounds) * Speed: 20 miles per hour (34 km/h) * Diet: Carnivore * Location: Argentina Statistics Reenactment Fight Transcript Chapter 1: Welcome To Kansas City! * Ben Fordham: Welcome to America's heartland. We're at historic Union Station in Kansas City, Missouri, our second stop on our cross-country journey to find the first ever American Ninja Warrior! Hello, everyone. I'm Ben Fordham here with BTVS movie star Xander Harris and tonight, we have a star-studded field and it includes the warrior whose gone farther in the quest than anyone else in the second tournament: Grema. * Xander Harris: And, Ben, it's not just Grema and those talented kids. Tonight, the biggest story is Willow Rosenberg. Can she be the next woman to get up the wall this season. Willow was one of many characters to appear on every season in Buffy The Vampire Slayer. If she can do it for the first time, that will be huge. * Ben Fordham: Well, this is stacking up to be the deepest fields of the season and for more on the course that will push these elite athletes to their limit, let's go down to the girls. * Lauha: Thanks, Ben. As in every city, this qualifying course is made up of 6 obstacles, four of which are making their American Ninja Warrior debut. It all starts at the Quintuple Steps where competitors must run across 5 angled platform each just three feet wide. * Huiso: Making its qualifying debut is the Mini Silk Slider. Athletes need to grip the free-floating silk fabric and slide 14 feet to a hanging rope and swing to the other side. * Kenra: Making their Ninja Warrior debut are the Paddle Boards. Competitors will test their balance as they run across a series of tilting paddles supported by a center-axis. * Kinia: From there, it's the new obstacle - the Tire Swing. Athletes have to use their grip strength to work their way across three suspended tyres and swing to the other side. * Skiha: Then, competitors will face their fourth new obstacle in a row: Crank It Up. They'll have to pump their arms through three massive ratchets. * Oklar: Finally, they can choose to climb the 14-ft Warped Wall or the 17-ft. Mega Wall. If they make it up like Kefra did last year in San Pedro Bay, they'll take come a possible $20,000. * Ishal: Finish the course and you're guaranteed a spot in the Kansas City Finals. Ben and Xander, back to you. Chapter 2: The First Battle Chapter 3: "Fire At Will!" Chapter 4: The Carnage Continues Chapter 5: River Of Blood Chapter 6: Duel of Warriors Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Eoraptor Fight! Chapter 9: The Ride Chapter 10: Category:Episodes Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:2004